


pairings

by ghost_lingering



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Kisses, Seigaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/pseuds/ghost_lingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>eleven kisses</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	pairings

**Author's Note:**

> There are 36 possible Seigaku pairings. I was going to try and write a kiss for all of them. I failed.

1\. Ryoma and Momo

If Ryoma had thought about it (he hadn't) he would have thought that their first kiss would be messy. Sloppy. Like the way Momo hung over him, or bought him burgers. He is not expecting it to be after the ball bounces just outside of Yukimura's reach as Tezuka stands there, stunned, like he wasn't expecting to win the Nationals with this team, again, at the high school level.

"We won!" Momo shouts, throwing an arm around Ryoma's shoulders, "We won!" Ryoma pulls down the brim of his hat, but Momo just grabs it from behind and rips it off. "Don't you _dare_ say 'Mada mada dane'-we won Nationals. Again!" And before Ryoma can think there is a warm mouth against his, and then nothing, as Momo runs down the bleachers waving Ryoma's cap, shouting about how Seigaku's team is unbeatable.

2\. Ryoma and Inui

It isn't that Ryoma dislikes Inui; it's just that Ryoma sort of dislikes Inui. His data tennis and his special juices and his glasses all seem designed to make Inui the most boring creepy person Ryoma has ever meet. Kissing Inui, he guesses (if he had to guess) would be all calculated angles and the sunlight glinting off of Inui's glasses.

He is not prepared for the way that Inui closes his eyes and breathes out in shock, not prepared for the way that all of Inui's numbers, all of his calculations trail off into Ryoma's lips. He is not prepared for the way that he is suddenly taking charge, Inui, for once, without a plan, without a next move.

3\. Eiji and Tezuka

It was Tezuka who kissed Eiji, quietly drunk and curious he leaned forward and caught Eiji's lips. Eiji's hand went to his hair, through it, pulling him in the right angle. Eiji was still, or mostly, an elegant press against Tezuka's body.

"Sorry," he said after, because Eiji looked haunted, eyes following Oishi who was oblivious at the bar.

"It's alright," Eiji said, meeting his eyes and quickly brushing his lips, again, to Tezuka's, "You're allowed."

4\. Taka and Fuji

It was Fuji who kissed Taka, a quick press of lips after their last game, after they both had to quit the middle school team. "I loved playing with you," Fuji whispered, and he was gone before Taka opened his eyes.

Later Taka would try to remember if Fuji had been smiling before the kiss, if his eyes had been open, but it had been so fast, Fuji coming up behind him and startling him into turning around, and Taka's eyes had closed so quickly. Sometimes, when he is alone, or when he sees Fuji in the halls, he thinks of his old tennis racket lying on the floor of his bedroom and he wants to pick it up, just to see if he would then have the courage to go to Fuji and kiss him again.

5\. Taka and Tezuka

Tezuka comes in, sometimes, after hours, tired from studying at the University. It used to be, on those nights, Taka would give Tezuka tea and rice and fumble behind the counter, cleaning the knives, wiping everything clean. Now he knows to first step around the counter, pull off Tezuka's glasses, and lean in for a kiss.

They don't fit perfectly, but it is late at night, and they are alone, and they both understand what it is like to be pulled in two different directions.

6\. Momo and Eiji

It was, more than anything, a giant game of chicken, of seeing who would back away first. It was at a party, there was a bet, some sake, and Eiji tasted catsup before they both pulled apart, laughing.

7\. Oishi and Taka

They were sixth graders, picking up the balls after practice.

"A girl gave me chocolates, for Valentines," Taka admitted, "and then she kissed my cheek."

"I've never kissed anyone," Oishi said. He blushed. Taka darted in and pecked him on the lips.

"Now you have," he said, before he ran off to put the balls away.

8\. Ryoma and Kaidoh

It started when Ryoma began inviting Kaidoh in when he'd drop by to visit Karupin. They don't talk about it, and it never lasts long-Ryoma's father is too noisy for that-but they brush their tongues against each other and it feels familiar, like the rhythm of a tennis ball bouncing on the court.

9\. Fuji and Tezuka

Tezuka hardly noticed when the passenger door opened.

"It's raining," Fuji said, before reaching over and undoing Tezuka's tie, "if you go outside no one will notice the tears."

"Fuji," Tezuka begins, then pauses and runs his fingers through the wet bangs and looks into his teammate's blue, blue eyes. "I miss her."

"She was our coach," Fuji says, and then he moves-or they both move-and they are kissing, kissing because they are alive and young and full of rainy tears.

10\. Inui and Eiji

They are curious, each in their own way-Eiji with the reckless abandon of freefall, and Inui with the scientific rigor of experimentation. Or that is how it starts. How it ends is Inui on his back and Eiji licking at Inui's lips, holding him down with his hands, surprisingly strong and sure and methodical for someone so taken with the air.

11\. Eiji and Fuji

It was a lark, mostly, both of them bored, and the weather too hot for tennis. Or that is what Eiji claimed. They were bored with television, bored with games, bored.

"We could try something," Fuji said, then leaned over, before Eiji could respond, except with hands and an opened mouth not used for speech.

It was a longish moment, before Eiji pulled away. "Maybe we should play tennis after all."

And Fuji nodded, and they didn't talk. Not a word the entire way to the street courts, where they met with Oishi and Taka, and began to play.


End file.
